MIXED EMOTIONS
by Rolvio
Summary: New couples, Kate and Humphrey, have just settled the differences between the basketball and football teams, but sadly Kate is forced by her parents to go to a traditional alpha camp. devastated, Humphrey does the unthinkable, but regrets it when he starts to get mixed emotions on weather or not Kate is only in love with Humphrey. RATED T FOR SEXUAL THEMES AND DRUG AND ALCOHOL USE


_**HELLO EVERYONE! I STARTED THIS STORY IN HONOR OF VALENTINES AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT ALLOWED DISTANCE AND RULES SEPARATE THEM FROM THEIR LOVED ONE.**_

_** ENJOY!**_

Chapter 1  
-Goodbye-

I woke with the most beautiful sight in the world making its way into my eyes. Kate, the most popular girl in high school, actually was with me, screw with me, she slept with me! I eyed her beautiful body carefully. I didn't want to wake her from her beauty sleep, or like she needed it. Her sexy tan fur was just so irresistible for me not to touch or stroke. Slowly, I slid my hand on her stomach which was under the covers. Right as I touched her, she gasped and her eyes flew right open and stared at me. I instantly withdrew my hand and blushed harshly. She then giggled.

"Ah, did Humphrey not get enough love last night." She said with a sad tone in her voice and lust in her eyes. She crept closer to me till her chest was against mine and threw her arms over me and pulled my arms around her. I happily cooperated and squeezed her as she did me. She then looked at me with the lustful eyes again.

"Let's try to fix that!"

-TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS-  
LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

I walked to my final class of the day until school was out and I would finally graduate out of school for good, but it was the worst class ever. P.E... I sucked so badly at physical games. It was like I was weaker than a mouse that had the endurance of one second. I always participated as well as I could in order to pass the class, but I barely got through with a B-...but with bad things, there is also a light that shines upon everything. Kate was in the same class that I was. So I dealt with it pretty well.

I dressed out into my P.E uniform and ran out of the boys' locker room right as the bell rang. Then Coach Eve came out and took role, afterwards we were assigned teams for dodge ball. Thankfully I was put on Kates team because usually I can't catch or throw a ball what so ever. And whenever she was on my team, I would act as bait and she would catch and throw all the balls that headed toward me.

The fame ended as soon as it started because we had all the athletic people on our team excluding me. Garth, hutch, and Can-do were all with me and Kate. The other team had Mooch, Salty, Shacky, Lilly, candy, and the newest kid in our class, Reed.

After the first game we were allowed to hang out for the rest of the class. I and Kate took this time to sit down alone and talk about stuff for about 30 more minutes.

"So Kate." I said starting the conversation. "Doing anything fun over summer?"

"Hm let me think for a second." She said as she scratched her head. "I don't think we're doing anything actually, my mom keeps talking about a camp that my parents participate in. I think it's supposed to start teaching teens about choosing whether being an alpha or an omega. I went to it when I was about 14. It was fun and I met a lot of my friends that I know now. It also turned me from a young, care free wolf, to the person you see today." She said smiling with those beautiful lips. "What about you?"

I shook my head, "Oh, the usual. All nighters playing video games, parties, and working at my job at McDonalds." I said, this made her frown.

"What about me?" She asked. "What are you going to with me over the summer?" She said with the usual lustful tone that sends me going crazy. I couldn't help but blush madly, hoping she couldn't see it. I really didn't know how to respond to that. All I could do was blush. She took advantage of this and scooted closer to me till she was right next to me. She put her hand on my face and pulled me till I was about an inch or two from her face.

"You are so cute when you blush. You need to relax though, your kind of getting too excited." She said giggling. I knew what she meant and pulled my face away and ran into the boys' locker room blushing so bad. I regretted this decision when I slipped on some water on the floor and bashed my head on the water fountain.

I stumbled backward dizzy and shocked until I hit another person who caught me. I turned around to see a good friend there.

"Whoa Humphrey, don't go dying on the last day school!" Garth said with a smile. He straitened me up and looked at my head. "You better clean that up before you go back out there and talk with Kate. It's bleeding pretty badly." He said as he got a paper towel and handed it to me.

I thanked him and put it on my head, slowly applying pressure until I knew for a fact it was done bleeding.

"So? Are you doing well with Lilly?" I asked. "It seems as if yesterday we all got our differences behind us."

He smiled. "Yeah, I agree. It's still so different having the basketball players and football players actually getting along for once! I even see some of my fellow foot ball teammates take a liking for basketball." He said

"Yeah, same here. Looks like salty and hutch were looking to see when tryouts for football were. I also have seen them practicing posts and stuff after school." I said.

"Ha, guess everyone changes their minds easily. But that doesn't apply to me. When I chuck a ball, it either misses completely or breaks entirely." He joked.

"Same here. These arms of mine are only aimed for accuracy instead of distance." I said while lifting my arms and flexing to show my semi-built arms. "Besides, I don't think I can take a hit like you quarter backs do when you get sacked."

"It's not that bad." He said. "Well I mean it's a pretty hard thing to walk away from without limping or taking it easy for a little bit."

"Agreed, you make it look so easy! It's a surprise that there hasn't been a college that hasn't seen your arm. You could make the Hall of Fame easily." I said.

"Ha ha, thanks for the enthusiasm. I actually think that I might be noticed sooner than you think." He said. "I am going to a convention in Idaho where I have to play on a different team made up of random alphas from all over Jasper. Hopefully there will be scouts or sponsors there that will recognize me... hopefully." He said.

I remember Kate talking about how her mom and dad go to a convention ever summer. Maybe it was the same convention. "Any chance it's like that one camp that Lilly and Kates mom and dad go to every year?" I asked curiously.

His eyes lit up a little bit. "So, you have heard about huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, Kate keeps saying her mom and dad are going to a camp over summer. I was just curious to see if you were going to the same thing." I informed him.

"Yeah, it is. But since Kate and Lilly are going to be graduating High School, Winston and Eve will go for almost a year. I'm not sure if I will stay as long as they but I'm staying there till at least after summer. Then I'm going to come back and work my life out from there."

"Sounds good. Anyways, I'm going to go finish hanging out with Kate." I said while taking the paper towel which was stained blood red. Instantly, a wave of stinging pain filled the back of my head, and my first reaction was put the towel back over the wound. The pain quickly died down. I then relaxed my body and looked up to see Garth laughing a little under his breath.

He cleared his throat and looked at how bad my head was. "You should probably get that checked. That looks like it really did damage to your head. Like seriously, there is huge gash in back of your head.

"Yeah, didn't figure that one out from the amount of blood that's on the paper towel." I joked. "I'll just hang through it till the days done. Then I will go get it checked out. In the meantime, I am going to finish the day out with Kate." I said as I got a new paper towel and quickly removed the old one and applied the new one, reducing the pain to a minimum.

"Alright, but be careful. You don't want to worry Kate do you?" He asked and I shook my head which pained me severely. I winced at the pain gave Garth a quick High five as he walked into the locker room while I went back to Kate holding my head up, hoping people wouldn't notice my bloody hair and neck. I walked to the bleachers where Kate and I hung out under every time we were alone. (AND NO! WE WERE NOT DOING IT UNDER THE BLEACHERS AT SCHOOL!) I then saw that she wasn't there. Confused, I looked around for her but she wasn't in the gym. I then saw Coach Eve and walked toward her hoping that she knew where she was.

"Coach Eve!" I called. She looked at over to me and smiled.

"Humphrey! How is my favorite daughters' boyfriend doing?" She asked with a polite but kind of sad tone, as well as a sad look in her eyes. She looked as if she was on the brink of crying. I shrugged it off and asked my question.

"I was just asking if you knew where Ka..."

"Dear God! Humphrey! What happened to your head?!" She asked worriedly as she took my shoulders and spun me around and took the paper towel away and examined this wound. Thus, brought forth more pain. I clenched my fists trying my hardest not fling my hands back and pushing her off me.

"Jeez Humphrey, it looks like you got cut with a knife!" She said as she let go of my head and grabbed the paper towel again and put the paper towel back in and took my left hand and placed it on top of the towel. Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hallways.

Finally we reached her office and Eve told me to lie down on the bed face down. I obeyed and did as she said. She then went to a shelf that was by her desk and pulled out a wooden box and set it on the desk and looked through it. In the meantime I looked around her office and examined everything there was on the walls. It didn't have many decorations. Only a few pictures and paintings filled the room. After quick examination of the room, Eve pulled out a bottle of medical alcohol and a white cotton cloth. She then sat down by me and rubbed my shoulder.

She put her hand on the paper towel and put it off to the side. "Ok Humphrey, I know you aren't going to like this, but it has to be done." She said dousing the cloth in alcohol. "But you know I have to clean it before it gets infected. I don't want to lie but this may sting a little bit." She said before putting her free hand on my neck and strapped me down.

"Ah great. When she straps me down, it means it's going to hurt a lot! Why does it have to hurt?" I thought to myself.

"Tell me when you're ready ok; I don't want to clean it without you being ready ok?" She said. I breathed in a sigh and after holding it for almost seven seconds I let it out getting ready for pain. Slowly, I forced my head to nod. Instantly, pain filled my body as the alcohol drenched cloth began to clean my wound. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper due to the extreme pain that filled my entire body. She wiped and wiped for what seemed like ten years, but finally she was done cleaning it and retracted the cloth from my wound. The pain died down slowly but still burned so bad.

Thinking that I was welcome to get up, I jerked my head up only to be stopped by Eves grasp. She was super strong for a girl. She had just held down a point guard with only one hand! "Not yet Humphrey, it looks like I have to apply stitches in order to stop the bleeding." I let out a huge moan knowing that I couldn't get out of this without feeling so much pain. I sucked in another deep breath and relaxed my head.

She let go of my neck and I lifted my head up to see her shuffling through her box looking for something. Then she noticed I was looking at me and shot me a glare. I put my head back down waiting for her to pull out her other supplies she needed. Finally I felt her sit back on the bed besides me and placed her neck back on my head. Before I could prepare for anything, I felt a huge pain in the back of my head as a needle poked its ways through my skin. I flinched and almost bucked my head back but I was able to keep my face down with the help of Eve's hand. Soon the second one poked its way through. Then the third and fourth until the tenth had poked its way through and I was done with the needle. Then I felt my skin be pulled together by what felt like a piece of thin string, and grunted as my skin stretched as far as it could until I then felt a large bandage cover it. Then Eve got off the bed and moved her hand from my head to my shoulder.

"Looks like that pillow will be useless from now on." Eve said as I slowly pulled my head out of it and realized that my claws were deep inside the now visible cotton that had been stuffed into the pillow. I laughed at how I couldn't go through that pain without killing the nearest object.

"Ha ha ha, sorry about that. Guess it was too much pain for me to go through alone." I said smiling in embarrassment. I exerted my claws and picked up the barely intact pillow and threw it in the trash.

"It's no problem Humphrey; I'm surprised that you stayed still throughout all of that without pain killers. Normally, people pretty much scream and kick when they get stitches. Guess you're tougher than I thought." She said washing off her hands in the bathroom that was connected to her office.

"Well your hands had helped me a lot. I would have pretty much slammed my face into yours." I joked. I heard her laugh as she turns off the water. She walked into the room again and put the wooden box filled with the supplies back onto the shelf. Then she turned around and sat on the bed by me examining my head again with questioning eyes.

"You still haven't told me what had happened when you busted your head. Care to tell me now?" She asked.

I recalled everything that had happened before I had busted my head open. First I went to talk to Kate then she made me "excited." Then I ran into the bathroom and slipped and banged my head. Afraid of what Eve would do if I told her the truth I thought up a lie.

"Well... um... you see..." I stuttered. "I... uh... oh! That's it! I had forgotten to turn off my phone. So I ran into the locker room and fell." I lied. She only laughed.

"Why do you have to lie? I already know what happened based on your blushing and stuttering. It's not really a big deal. I mean you two already had... you know what. Why are you talking to me like you're talking to a total stranger? You seem to forget that I force my daughter to tell me everything that she does with her boyfriends." She said frowning. I blushed ferociously and began to turn red. I guess I was glad though that I didn't get my throat torn out... yet.

"Your... you're not mad?!" I asked. She had almost killed every boy that had shown at least a little sexual interest with Kate, but she knew that I had actually had sex with her daughter but she didn't give the slightest care. She only smiled.

"Why would I be? I mean I don't have any reason to be. Or should I?" She asked as she crossed her arms giving me a stern look.

"NO, NO, NO! I wouldn't have done anything that would hurt her. She's everything to me, and I would just kill myself if something happened to her!" I said hoping she wouldn't kill me. She instead of tearing my throat out gave me a polite smile.

"And that is why I am not mad. Other boys just want my daughter just for her body, but you... you want her for every part of her. That is why I am glad that my daughter has chosen you." She said. "But I swear, if you ever hurt her..." she stopped herself before her anger got out of hand."Just don't do anything to hurt her k?" She told me.

"You have my word; I will never, ever hurt her." I said securing the promise with my word. She let out a sigh of relief and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Humphrey."

Then the door handle and Kate ran through the door and into her mother's shoulders crying harshly staining her mother's fur. I just sat there wondering why she was like this. Eve began stroking Kates hair trying to comfort her.

"Winston told you huh?" Eve asked still stroking her hair. Kate gave a soft nod and went back to crying.

"I don't want to leave mom. This is my home and I can't bear to go away for a year!" she said calming down a little thanks to her soothing mother. Eve put her head on top of Kates head and cried a little to.

"I know you don't want to go sweetie but we have to. The only reason why you and Lilly have to go is because we need to introduce you two to the alpha counselors. We just want to make sure that when you take over your parents positions as camp instructors, the councilors will be familiar with you two." She said trying to make Kate understand but she just shook her head.

"You just don't get it mom." She said, "Jasper is my home mom. I don't think that I could leave for a year without going crazy! And above everything else, I would leave Humphrey! I only had three weeks to spend with him and now I have to leave him for a year! That will tear me apart on the inside and I guarantee you that it will tear Humphrey up as well! I can't do that to him mom! He wouldn't understand!" she basically shouted as her tears flew back out starting to stain all of Eves left shoulder. Eve then looked at me and mouthed to me with a desperate look.

"Say something!" she mouthed. I then got off the bed and went behind Kate and Eve let go of her as I pulled her into a hug from behind pulling her close and resting my head on top of hers.

"Actually, I think he would." I said in a calm soothing voice hoping it would calm her down, but I guess I took her by surprise because she pulled herself off me and turned around to see me.

"Oh! Humphrey! What are… why…" she wiped her tears and turned her back to me with her face in her hands. "How much did you hear?" she said wiping her eyes with her back still facing me. I ignored this and walked behind her and put my arms around her again and rested my head on top of hers. I felt her hands grip mine tightly as she accepted my embrace.

"Enough to know that you are hurt and that I can help." I said with the most soothing tone I could get out of me. She wiped her tears again and wrapped her tail around my leg and pulled me closer to her.

"I don't want to leave you Humphrey. I really don't want to leave us." she said as she regained her composure as the refined and grown up girl that I had fallen in love with. She had everything that I thought was impossible for one girl to have. Her posture, her hair, her fur, her personality, her eyes, her tail, and most of all, her love. Every time I was around her, I felt this warm feeling inside that told me she is the only one for me. She was the one I could stay with forever. However, as I realized this, I had also had realized that she was leaving for a year. This clarity hit me like a high speed truck and I almost flinched at this. She and I had just gotten together and now she is leaving for an entire year. And all for what? A lousy camp? I didn't want to lose her just as soon as I had gotten her. It was just like winning the lottery but then you would have to wait an entire year to get it. But losing her was ten times worse.

I then heard the door close and I looked over at Eve who had just closed all the blinds and just locked the door so that no one else but Kate and I could get in. she flashed me a smile and mouthed "remember, hurt my daughter…" and she drew her finger across her throat to say that I was as good as dead, she smiled again and mouthed "have fun!" and she walked out the door. I took advantage of this and scooped Kate off her feet and laid her on the bed and leaned over her to where our noses were slightly touching. She giggled at this but then pulled my shirt and pulled me into a kiss full of passion and pushed her hands up my shirt and pulled it off and put it on the floor. But as much as it was filled with pleasure, it was also filled with pain because we both knew that this was probably the last time we would see each other for one year. And I was going to make it worth it.

-TIME SKIP 5 HOURS LATER- KATES HOUSE

I helped Kate put her bags in the back of her parents 2008 Honda Odyssey with a heavy heart knowing that this will be the last few minutes that me and Kate had together before she left for a full year, leaving me here with a broken heart. Right as I put the last two bags in the back of the car I felt some one push me up against the side of the car and lay their lips against mine. Once I realized it was Kate, I pulled her in closer into a hug while our mouths were still connected. We stayed like that for about 30 seconds until Winston had cleared his throat. She and I looked over to see her dad looking at us with an impatient look on his face.

"Sorry to say this you two but it's time to go," he said as he walked over to the driver seat of the car and hoped in and started the engine. Then Eve and Lilly came out of the house with their bags and put them in the car and shut the back with a slam. Then Lilly turned to me pulled me into a hug. I gladly returned it and squeezed her lightly.

"I am going to miss you Humphrey, more than you know." She said with a tear in her eye. I gave her a comforting smile hoping that would help.

"I'm going to miss you to Lilly. It's going to be hard to go everyday without hanging out with you. Promise you will text me every day while you are there ok?" I said giving her a stern look. She laughed and nodded.

"I promise Humphrey. I will text you every day that I'm there." She said holding her pinky out trying to get me to pinky promise with her. I laughed and put out my pinky and connected it with hers. She smiled and gave me one more hug and waved goodbye as she hoped into the car as well as Eve.\

All there was left was Kate, she looked at me with sad eyes which made me want to just brighten her up with a joke other something, but I knew that I couldn't because we both knew that this is the last time we would see each other. I just wasn't sure what to do now. Tell her that we could handle one year away from each other? No. If she was hurting just as much as I was, it wouldn't help. All that was left to do now was say our goodbyes and get it over with. I did what my mind told me to do and took her hand and pulled her close until her chest was against mine. I could feel her steady heart beating each second showing that she was so nervous about leaving him. He did his best to try and put on a comforting smile but wasn't sure if it was that good of one. Kate smiled back and rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes as she whispered goodbye in my ear. I looked up at the sky as I felt the tears escape my eyes. The color of the sky matched my mood completely. Bitter and sweet orange filled the left of the sky as the right was filled with shades of purple and pink. I then recalled all the times Kate and I had together. Every little kiss we had shared, and every little embrace that held us together, and every night that we had spent together had made us yearn for each other. I gathered all these emotions and looked back down at Kate and pulled her into a kiss filled with desperation, sorrow, desire, passion, and every ounce of love that was inside of me.

She gladly accepted it as we made out for a full minute until we heard Winston shout, "Come on already Kate. We want to get there early so we have enough time to set up camp!" Kate pulled back and looked into my eyes again.

"I love you Humphrey, don't go pulling off something stupid without me ok?" she asked trying to lighten the mood of things. I put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it beautiful." I said. She smiled and stepped into the car and got in the back seat with Lilly. I just stood there as the car began to move away without warning and I swore that my heart just broke into a billion pieces as that car drove away with Kate waving goodbye. As put final smile on and waved goodbye to her until she crossed the horizon and disappeared. I then tilted my head down letting a tear fall from my nose and into the ground.

"What are you doing Humphrey!? The true Humphrey wouldn't give up that easily! He would go up to that camp and show that distance can't keep you two apart!" a voice in my head yelled. I flinched at how loud it was and stepped back. Then in an instant I realized that the voice was right. I wasn't going to sit here and watch the love of my life leave me behind with a broken heart.

With that in my head, I shoved my hand in my pocket and pulled out my iphone 5c and turned on siri and hopped into my 2012 Toyota corolla and said, "Siri! Find 25th annual alpha convention!"

_**Hey guys, Rolvio here. Took my a while to write this because I had worked on it on my phone but then it all erased! DX So hoping that you enjoyed this chapter! Follow, review, and favorite if you did and also I need some characters for the camp and stuff. Otherwise I will have to make about 10 new OCs so I would appreciate if you let me use your guys OCs if you are generous enough. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING FUN WITH YOUR VALENTINES IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! XD**_


End file.
